The subject matter disclosed herein relates to bi-metal and multi-metal oxide ceramics.
Functional ceramics have been a research focus due to their wide applications in the electronic industry. With the requirements of miniaturization, integration and sustainable development, green technologies of low energy consumption, environmentally friendly synthesis and new materials with distinguished properties and being printable are drawing more and more attentions. Ferroic inorganic solids find utility across a broad range of applications in the electronics industry because of magnetic and electrical properties. Multiferroics represent an outstanding twenty-first century challenge toward next generation electronics but progress is limited by physical restrictions on the co-existence of substantive magnetic or electrical performance in known compounds. Single phase oxides that contain three or more metals provoke excitement in structure and property discovery, especially where the properties are remarkable. Additional functional ceramics are therefore desirable.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.